wikiversitywikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Викиверситет:Департамент международных отношений/Архив/2010/04
---- beta wikiversity - list of brick and mortar institutions which use Wikiversity Hello, we are collecting at beta wikiversity brick and mortar institutions which use Wikiversity. Please help updating it. Thank you, --Erkan Yilmaz 17:16, 26 марта 2010 (UTC) : Я совершенно не понял о чем речь ? Можно подробнее ? (I at all have not understood about what speech? It is possible more in detail?) S.J. 17:54, 26 марта 2010 (UTC) :: oh :-( :: I am in en:Wikiversity:Chat now (try). Though I don't know much Russian, I guess we can clear there and you can add here the results, ok? --Erkan Yilmaz 18:03, 26 марта 2010 (UTC) Erkan, I believe S.J. isn't fluent in English, so let me answer instead. As far as I can gather you're making a list of brick and mortar institutions and/or professional teachers (educators) which use Wikiversity? What's the purpose of this? Kirgintseva 17:36, 27 марта 2010 (UTC) : http://beta.wikiversity.org/wiki/Talk:Brick_and_mortar_collaboration посмотрите еще здесь, там есть частичный ответ. S.J. 19:53, 27 марта 2010 (UTC) S.J., спасибо, я посмотрела эту информацию, но всё же хотелось бы услышать ответ пользователя Erkan Yilmaz.Kirgintseva 06:21, 28 марта 2010 (UTC) :: Тогда лучше спросить там, думаю сюда он больше не заглянет. S.J. 11:18, 28 марта 2010 (UTC) :Привет, :I hope this talk page explains it more? --Erkan Yilmaz 07:54, 28 марта 2010 (UTC) The Wikiversity open letter project/WMF Board March 2010 Привет, an open letter will be sent to the Wikimedia Foundation Board of Trustees. Please read and think about the topics mentioned. If you agree, please sign with your user name, --Erkan Yilmaz 10:45, 3 апреля 2010 (UTC) Ознакомившись с этим письмом (а для тех, кто не вполне уверенно владеет английским поясню, что это письмо адресовано Попечительскому совету Фонда Викимедиа, и в нем поднимаются вопросы относительно полномочий Джимми Уэлса в вопросе удаления учебного курса в английском викиверситете без согласования с сообществом; там еще много других аспектов, которыми недовольно сообщество, но основной вопрос, как мне показалось один: "Может ли один человек без согласования со всеми удалить то, над чем долгое время работали другие?"), поставила свою подпись. Мне кажется, это касается и нас. Kirgintseva 07:21, 6 апреля 2010 (UTC) : С одной поправкой, этот один человек - владелец (или как минимум совладелец) всех этих проектов :) S.J. 10:19, 6 апреля 2010 (UTC) meta:Petition to Shut Down Wikiversity - Петиция о закрытии Викиверситета ссылка, --Erkan Yilmaz 00:31, 5 апреля 2010 (UTC) :: Прошу также русскоязычных участников высказать там свое мнение. Так как похоже это будет иметь некоторое значения для стабильности Викиверситета. S.J. 18:20, 5 апреля 2010 (UTC) Could someone look at this Russian edit please? Do you need it? Кто-то кажется, что перевод этой страницы на русский язык. Может ли кто-то посмотреть, если бы вы могли это нужно? Спасибо, --Erkan Yilmaz 11:21, 5 апреля 2010 (UTC) Someone seems to have translated this page into Russian. Could someone look, if you could need it? Thanks, --Erkan Yilmaz 11:21, 5 апреля 2010 (UTC) : Да, это перевод на русский. Но качество плохое, скорее всего автоперевод. S.J. 14:36, 5 апреля 2010 (UTC) ::Спасибо, что нашли время для рассмотрения этого. ::Thank you for taking the time to review this, --Erkan Yilmaz 16:17, 5 апреля 2010 (UTC) Джимбо "давит" на английский Викиверситет, говоря о его закрытии